God only knows - Secrets of the Goddess/Normal
is the opening theme song of The World God Only Knows season 3. Lyrics 'Prologue: God' Composer: Honda Koushirou (本田光史郎) 'Chapter 1: Vulcan' Composer: Kawasaki Satomi (川崎里実) 'Chapter 2: Apollo' Composer: Kawasaki Satomi (川崎里実) 'Chapter 3: Diana' Composer: Enami Tetsushi (江並哲志) 'Chapter 4: Minerva' Composer: Kimura Kamara (木村香真良) 'Chapter 5: Mars' Composers: Aoyama Shigeru (青山シゲル) & Kaoru (薫ル) 'Chapter 6: Mercury' Composer: Ishizuka Rei (石塚玲依) 'Epilogue: Love and Revival' Composer: mixakissa Listen Now Trivia *The final few moments of the song includes a melody reminiscent of season one's opening: God Only Knows. *The entire song is in accordance to the entire Goddess Arc. * Though rarely accredited, Keima on the CD cover has white "wings" on his back, wings in the shape of a typical demon's bat-like wings. This may depict his "evil" method of four-timing, by becoming a "Demon of Conquest," all for a pure cause of reviving the goddesses. *Each chapter of the song gives hints in the lyrics to a certain someone, especially the Goddess chapters which hints who is their respective hostess. The tone of the chapters also reflect the attitude the respective representation takes during the arc. ** The Prologue, title "God", is a notable reference to Keima, hinted well with the lines "My mission I got to execute, I know it's not a game anymore, I swear that I'll never fail again, 'cuz don't wanna regret anymore." He used similar words when he vowed to find the remaining goddesses, after Apollo/Kanon's assassination. *** "My mission is gonna be a tough one, I know it's not a game any more," is a direct reference to Keima's situation, where he has to become the God of Conquest for real girls to save the world. ** Chapter 1, titled "Vulcan", is a reference to Tsukiyo Kujyō, especially with the inclusion of "Luna" in the lyrics. *** "One definite truth" is a reference to the ideals Tsukiyo held before being conquested. Even so, she still holds some of it due to Vulcan's influence of justice. ** Chapter 2, titled "Apollo", the words "sing" and "song" appear in the lyrics, referring to Kanon. "Don't feel sorry, it was not your fault" is also the opinion Kanon held about Keima, especially expressed when he entered her concioussness during her time "submerged". ** Chapter 3, titled "Diana", is a reference to Tenri, hinted by lines such as "I'll come out right away and help you" and "Take your time, and tell me what is on your mind", similar lines to what she said to Keima when he was depressed during the reconquest. *** The lyrics also contains the term "natural laws", which is a literal translation of the name "Tenri". ** Chapter 4, titled "Minerva", hints clearly to Shiori by the phrase of "And your favorite things are reading several books and day dreaming" in the lyrics. ** Chapter 5, titled "Mars", refers to Yui, which is apparent with the lines "Like a beautiful woman dressed as a man" and "My brave heart is a powerful weapon", exactly what her character represents. ** Chapter 6, titled "Mercury", makes a distinct reference to Ayumi with the first line, "Run". *** "You're on the run", "Imagine your future love, what's gonna happen to you?" and "Don't be so sad if you lost your love, I know that you are much braver than you believe" are phrases in the lyrics that also makes reference to the actions Ayumi has taken in relation to Keima and Chihiro being together. ** Epilogue, title "Love and Revival", refers to the end of Keima's "Goddess Hunt" with all the Goddesses "loved" by Keima and revived. Many of the lines claim how he has finished this mission that was only "natural" for him, while other lines describe how he sees all the Goddesses are fully restored with halos and wings. Navigation Category:Music Category:Kaminomi Extra Category:Collectibles